Toy Trouble!/Gallery/2
The toy train's absorption troubles S5E6 Blaze and Watts hear one of the toys.png S5E6 Giant train up ahead.png S5E6 Back of giant train.png S5E6 Shrink button on train's roof.png S5E6 Watts "Come on!".png|C'mon! S5E6 Giant train knocks over pipes.png S5E6 Blaze and Watts jump over the pipes.png S5E6 Giant train approaches the construction site.png S5E6 Giant train bumps the water tower.png S5E6 Water tower falls.png S5E6 Water spills everywhere.png S5E6 Watts not seeing where she's going.png S5E6 Watts drives into the water.png S5E6 Watts slips in the water.png S5E6 Blaze "Hang on, Watts!".png|Hang on, Watts! S5E6 Blaze launches his hook.png S5E6 Watts hooked.png S5E6 Watts pulled back.png S5E6 Watts lands to safety.png S5E6 Watts thanking Blaze for saving her.png S5E6 Everyone noticing the spilled water.png S5E6 Water everywhere.png S5E6 We can't drive through.png S5E6 We have to clean it.png S5E6 AJ knows a way.png S5E6 AJ decides to use absorption.png S5E6 Gabby describing absorption.png S5E6 Gabby takes out her tablet.png S5E6 Sponge on tablet screen.png S5E6 Sponge's holes highlighted.png S5E6 Sponge absorbs a puddle.png S5E6 Sponge absorbed with water.png S5E6 AJ finds some boxes.png S5E6 Blaze looking in the box.png S5E6 Blaze gets a pencil.png S5E6 Blaze gets a towel.png S5E6 Which can absorb.png S5E6 Absorption test.png S5E6 Water flowing into the sponge.png S5E6 Sponge absorbs all the water.png S5E6 AJ reboarding Blaze.png S5E6 Blaze "Let's grab some sponges".png S5E6 Watts getting sponges.png S5E6 Blaze tossing sponges.png S5E6 Sponges being tossed at the water.png S5E6 Sponges land in the water.png S5E6 Water flowing into one of the sponges.png S5E6 Sponge fully absorbed.png S5E6 More sponges absorb the water.png S5E6 Sponges absorbed.png S5E6 Blaze and Watts toss more sponges.png S5E6 Loads of sponges land in the water.png S5E6 Water completely absorbed by the sponges.png S5E6 We cleaned all the water.png S5E6 Blaze and Watts hear the train.png S5E6 Train spotted up ahead.png S5E6 Toy train knocks over a juice tower.png S5E6 Juice tower spilling orange juice.png S5E6 Blaze and Watts notice the orange juice.png S5E6 Watts finds more boxes.png S5E6 Watts finds a frying pan and towel.png S5E6 What can absorb orange juice.png S5E6 Another test.png S5E6 Orange juice flows into the frying pan.png S5E6 Blaze "It's towel time".png S5E6 Towels tossed.png S5E6 Towels land in the orange juice.png S5E6 Towels absorbing the juice.png S5E6 Towels full of absorbed juice.png S5E6 Blaze tossing towels.png S5E6 Watts tossing towels.png S5E6 One more towel absorbing the juice.png S5E6 Final towel absorbed.png S5E6 All juice absorbed.png S5E6 Watts taking the absorbed towel.png S5E6 And look.png S5E6 Giant toy train bumps a milk tower.png S5E6 Milk tower falls.png S5E6 Milk tower spills chocolate milk.png S5E6 We have to get past the chocolate milk.png S5E6 Everyone looks at the chocolate milk.png S5E6 Blaze looks at one last set of boxes.png S5E6 Blaze holds a wrench and napkins.png S5E6 What can absorb chocolate milk.png S5E6 Blaze doing one last test.png S5E6 Nothing goes into the wrench.png S5E6 Chocolate milk goes into the napkins.png S5E6 Watts "Napkins, do your thing".png S5E6 Blaze and Watts toss napkins.png S5E6 Napkins land in the chocolate milk.png S5E6 Napkins suck up the chocolate milk.png S5E6 Blaze and Watts toss more napkins.png S5E6 More napkins land in the chocolate milk.png S5E6 Napkins absorbing the chocolate milk.png S5E6 Napkins fully absorbed.png S5E6 Blaze picking up the last napkin.png S5E6 We did it.png S5E6 Everyone hears the train again.png S5E6 Giant train getting away.png S5E6 Blaze "AJ, gimmie some speed!".png|AJ, gimme some speed! S5E6 Blaze approaching the giant train.png S5E6 Blaze cheering as he approaches the train.png S5E6 Blaze jumps up to the train.png S5E6 Blaze pressing the train's shrink button.png S5E6 Shrink button pushed.png S5E6 Train shrinks.png S5E6 Watts looks at the shrunken toy train.png S5E6 Watts holding the tiny toy train.png S5E6 AJ "Check it out".png S5E6 Giant toys on Blaze's panel.png S5E6 We just shrank the train.png S5E6 Two toys left.png S5E6 Blaze "Let's find those toys".png Absorption S5E6 Towel wipes upper screen half.png S5E6 Towel wipes lower screen half.png S5E6 Blaze and Watts "Absorption".png S5E6 Two trucks mopping the sidewalk.png S5E6 Mop absorbs the water.png S5E6 Paintbrush absorbs purple paint.png S5E6 Paintbrush holding the absorbed paint.png S5E6 Painter truck paints the screen.png S5E6 Screen covered with paint.png S5E6 Blaze wiping the paint away.png S5E6 Truck mopping the street.png S5E6 Watts throwing a towel near a dog.png S5E6 Towel absorbs water, dog shakes water.png S5E6 Water floods the screen.png S5E6 Sponge appears on the screen.png S5E6 Sponge gets absorbed with water.png S5E6 Water held in the sponge.png S5E6 Sponge ringing itself out.png S5E6 Water spilling past the screen.png S5E6 Truck watering the flowers.png S5E6 Water comes out of watering can.png S5E6 Root below a flower sprout.png S5E6 Water flooding the dirt.png S5E6 Water absorbs into the root.png S5E6 Flower grows.png S5E6 Hydrant sprays uncontrollably.png S5E6 Blaze and Watts absorb the hydrant water.png S5E6 Water absorbs into the sponge and towel.png S5E6 Sponge and towel holding lots of water.png Pickle toys, part 1 S5E6 Crusher and Pickle drive on the street alone.png S5E6 Crusher wants to play with something.png S5E6 Pickle "share one of my toys".png S5E6 Pickle gets a box of pickle toys.png S5E6 Crusher "Pickle toys?!".png S5E6 Pickle "Let's see".png S5E6 Pickle looks through the toy box.png S5E6 Pickle takes out a pickle doll.png S5E6 Crusher rejecting the pickle doll.png S5E6 Pickle decides to look for another toy.png S5E6 Pickle looks in the toy box again.png S5E6 Pickle takes out a pickle yo-yo.png S5E6 Crusher rejecting the pickle yo-yo.png S5E6 Crusher searches the toy box himself.png S5E6 Crusher takes out a toy helicopter.png S5E6 Crusher sends the toy helicopter flying.png S5E6 Toy helicopter flying around.png S5E6 Crusher "Full of pickles?!".png S5E6 Toy helicopter drops pickles all over Crusher.png S5E6 Crusher annoyed by the dropped pickles.png The toy dinosaur's junkyard mayhem S5E6 Trucks relaxing at the park.png S5E6 Trucks notice the giant toy dinosaur.png S5E6 One truck frightened by the dinosaur.png S5E6 Giant dinosaur knocks over the popcorn stand.png S5E6 Giant dinosaur approaches the junkyard.png S5E6 Giant dinosaur enters the junkyard.png S5E6 Blaze and Watts coming in the distance.png S5E6 Blaze and Watts spot the giant dinosaur.png S5E6 Back of giant dinosaur.png S5E6 Shrink button on dinosaur's head.png S5E6 Blaze "This way!".png S5E6 Blaze and Watts drive into the junkyard.png S5E6 Blaze and Watts in the junkyard together.png S5E6 Blaze does a flip in the junkyard.png S5E6 Giant dinosaur stomping farther ahead.png S5E6 Giant dinosaur knocks over a tower of junk.png S5E6 Giant dinosaur escapes.png S5E6 Junk flies into the air.png S5E6 Junk blocking the way through.png S5E6 Blaze and Watts notice the junk pile.png S5E6 We need to get past the junk.png S5E6 Gabby knows what to use.png S5E6 Gabby shows her tablet again.png S5E6 Landfill compactor explanation 1.png S5E6 Landfill compactor explanation 2.png S5E6 Landfill compactor explanation 3.png S5E6 Blaze ready to transform.png S5E6 Transformation interface.png S5E6 First part needed.png S5E6 Pusher blade materializes.png S5E6 Second part needed.png S5E6 Diesel engine materializes.png S5E6 Last part needed.png S5E6 Compactor wheels materialize.png S5E6 Landfill compactor transformation complete.png S5E6 Blaze transforms.png S5E6 Blaze as a landfill compactor.png S5E6 AJ astounded.png S5E6 Watts "Looking good".png S5E6 AJ "Now let's crush some junk".png S5E6 Blaze starting to drive over the junk.png S5E6 Watts follows behind Blaze.png S5E6 Blaze crushing the junk.png S5E6 Blaze crushing more junk.png S5E6 AJ operating.png S5E6 Blaze successfully gets over the pile.png S5E6 You crushed it all.png S5E6 Everyone hears the dinosaur.png S5E6 Blaze sees the giant dinosaur ahead.png S5E6 Giant dinosaur getting away.png S5E6 Watts "We can't let it get away".png S5E6 Blaze giving the viewer advice.png S5E6 Blaze watching the dinosaur.png S5E6 Dinosaur marching slowly.png S5E6 Dinosaur swings its tail.png S5E6 Dinosaur knocking the junk.png S5E6 More junk flying.png S5E6 Another junk pile.png S5E6 Blaze "It's crushing time".png S5E6 Blaze starting to climb the junk pile.png S5E6 Blaze's tires smash the junk.png S5E6 Blaze getting over the junk easily.png S5E6 Boxes crush under Blaze.png S5E6 Watts "Nice compacting".png S5E6 Now keep looking.png S5E6 Watch the dinosaur.png S5E6 Dinosaur stomping further ahead.png S5E6 Dinosaur swings its tail again.png S5E6 Dinosaur spilling more junk.png S5E6 Yet more junk flies through the air.png S5E6 Yet another junk pile.png S5E6 Blaze approaches the third pile.png S5E6 Blaze about to drive over.png S5E6 Blaze crushing yet another pile.png S5E6 Full view of Landfill Compactor Blaze.png S5E6 Blaze getting easily over the junk.png S5E6 Blaze successfully gets over another pile.png S5E6 Gabby "Just a little farther".png S5E6 Keep watching the dinosaur.png S5E6 Dinosaur swings its tail one last time.png S5E6 One more junk tower hit.png S5E6 Last junk flies into the air.png S5E6 Final junk pile.png S5E6 Blaze about to crush the last junk.png S5E6 Blaze crushes the last junk.png S5E6 Final junk crushed under Blaze's tires.png S5E6 Blaze almost over the final junk.png S5E6 Blaze changing back to normal.png S5E6 Blaze and Watts passed all the junk.png S5E6 Watts "I'll take it from here".png S5E6 Watts prepares herself.png S5E6 Watts charging.png S5E6 Watts jumps off a ramp.png S5E6 Watts jumping toward the giant dinosaur.png S5E6 Watts presses the dinosaur's shrink button.png S5E6 Dinosaur shrinks.png S5E6 Dinosaur toy shrunk.png S5E6 Blaze holding the shrunken toy dinosaur.png S5E6 Tiny toy dinosaur stomping in Blaze's tire.png S5E6 AJ keeping track of the toys again.png S5E6 Two toys shrunk so far.png S5E6 Octopus remains.png S5E6 Blaze "Let's go find that octopus!".png S5E6 Blaze and Watts leaving down the street.png Category:Galleries Category:Episode galleries Category:Season 5 episode galleries